wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Neon Skies
Neon Skies is a Lungarian four-piece girl group who were first formed in 2011 during the sixth season of The X Factor: Lungary. They were the first and, so far, only group to ever win the competition. Following their victory, they signed with Kite Records and released an English-language cover of Paula Godderz's "In Wischlaüm" as their winner's single. The group consists of Natascha Aschlaüm, Roberta Duglasch, Morgana Fillip, and Aleksandra Katschepack. Neon Skies released their debut album Freebirds in 2012, which peaked inside the top ten in a number of countries, including Lungary. In Lungary, the album spawned the number-one single "Mamma's Boy". The group's sophomore effort, Powered, which was released in 2013, became their first number-one album in their home country. The album produced the number-one single "Speak Up", and the top ten singles "Easy" and "They Don't Know You (Like I Do)". Neon Skies released their third studio album A Beat and a Melody in 2015, which has become their best-selling album of all-time. The album's lead single "Sledgehammer" became their fourth number-one single, and won them a Lungarian Music Awards. The group's forth studio album This Is the Life was released in 2016 and became the group's longest-reigning number-one album in Lungary. It produced the single "The Life", which has become the group's best-selling single in Lungary, while its second and third singles "Crucified" and "All Night Long" became worldwide successes. Neon Skies won Lungarian Single of the Year for "Sledgehammer" at the 2016 Lungarian Music Awards and have also been nominated four other times. They have received numerous other accolades throughout their career, including two Wechallian Music Awards, three Teen Awards, and one Style Award. All four of the group's studio albums have been certified multi-platinum in several countries. Neon Skies are one of the most successful contemporary artists in Lungarian popular culture and regularly appear on lists of the most influential people in Lungary. With record sales of over 30 million worldwide, Neon Skies are the most successful alumni of The X Factor: Lungary. History 2011–12: Formation and The X Factor: Lungary '' in 2011.]] In 2011, Aschlaüm, Duglasch, Fillip, and Katschepack all individually auditioned successfully for the sixth season of The X Factor: Lungary, but failed to pass the "bootcamp" stage of the competition. They were all given a second chance in the competition after being brought back and arranged into a four-piece girl group, which they decided to call Neon Skies. As a group, they successfully completed bootcamp and advanced to the "judges' houses" stage, where they successfully qualified for the live shows. In the competition, they were mentored by singer Ronka. On the first live show, Neon Skies performed "Waves" by Lungarian girl group Eve. Their rendition was praised, with judge Henrik Leuben calling them "possibly the best group in The X Factor: Lungary history". Throughout the remaining course of the competition, the group received consistent praise from the judges and garnered a following of mainly teenage girls. They went on to advance to the finals along with Reuben Colon and Viktoria Geist, later being announced as the winners, becoming the first and, so far, only group to win the Lungarian version of the show. Their winner's single was an English-language cover of the song "In Wischlaüm" (called "In Heaven") by Paula Godderz. The song went on to become their first number-one single in their home country. 2012–13: Breakthrough and Freebirds After winning The X Factor: Lungary, Neon Skies was signed to Gregor Music Lungary and Kite Records. The group performed their debut single "Mamma's Boy" on the In The Morning Show on 12 July 2012. The song was released as a digital download the following day, and reached number-one on iTunes in their home country within six hours of its release. It debuted atop the Lungarian Singles Chart, in addition to charting in a number of other countries. 2013–15: Powered and further success 2015–16: A Beat and a Melody and household name 2016–17: This Is the Life 2017–present: Fifth studio album Members Natascha Aschlaüm Roberta Duglasch Morgana Fillip Aleksandra Katschepack Discography Main article: Neon Skies discography. *''Freebirds'' (2012) *''Powered'' (2013) *''A Beat and a Melody'' (2015) *''This Is the Life'' (2016) Awards and nominations Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Neon Skies. Category:Neon Skies Category:2011 establishments in Lungary Category:Gregor Music Lungary artists Category:Kite Records artists Category:Lungarian contemporary R&B music groups Category:Lungarian dance-pop music groups Category:Lungarian girl groups Category:Lungarian Music Award winners Category:Lungarian pop music groups Category:Lungarian vocal groups Category:Musical groups established in 2011 Category:Musical groups from Munbach Category:The X Factor: Lungary winners